Equestria Girls (cancion)
thumb|right|335 px Equestria Girls es una canción de la película My Little Pony:Equestria Girls.Twilight y sus nuevos amigos humanos cantan la canción en la cafetería de Canterlot High con el fin de crear la unidad entre los estudiantes y aumentar la popularidad de Twilight. Letra Original :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Hey! Hey! Everybody! ::We've got something to say. ::We may seem as different, ::As the night is from day. ::But you look a little deeper, ::And you will see: ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey! Hey! Everybody! ::We're here to shout, ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about. ::Yeah, we thought we were different, ::As the night is from the day. ::Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way. ::So get up, get down. ::If you're gonna come around. ::We can work together, ::Helping Twilight win the crown. ::So get up, get down. ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound. ::If we work together, ::Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown. :Pie ::Hey! Hey! Hands up now! ::We're sending a message to the crowd! ::Hands way up, then come down, ::We party together all around! :Rarity ::Generous, honesty. :Applejack ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty. :Fluttershy ::Twilight helped us each to see. :Dash ::All that we can be. So :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Get up, get down. ::If you're gonna come around. ::We can work together, ::Helping Twilight win the crown. ::So get up, get down. ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound. ::If we work together, ::Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown. :Sparkle ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do. ::And if we're different, yeah, ::I want you to be true to you. ::If you follow me, ::We'll put our differences aside. ::We'll stick together ::And start working on that school pride! :Estudiantes ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown. : Letra español latino ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown... ::Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Raritythumb|right|335 px :::¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo! :::Nos tienen que escuchar :::Somos diferentes :::Como noche al día igual :::Pero ve un poco más cerca :::Y tu verás :::Que soy como tú :::y tú igual a mi :::¡Más! :::¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo! :::Escuchen ya, :::Que traemos la Magia de la, de la Amistad :::Pues somos diferentes, :::como noche al día igual :::Pero Twilight Sparkle nos ayudará a cambiar. :::A Saltar, Bailar, :::Si nos quieres ayudar, :::A que Twilight tenga su corona una vez más :::A saltar, bailar, :::Esto fuerte sonará, :::Si juntas estamos, :::Twilight su corona al fin tendrá. ::Pie :::¡Manos subirán! :::¡Esto es un mensaje que tendrán! :::Subiran, bajarán :::¡Si tú nos quieres ayudar! ::Rarity :::Generosidad, honestidad. ::Dash ::: Risa, amable y la lealtad. ::Fluttershy :::Twilight nos ha hecho ver ::Dash :::Que podemos ser. ::Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity :::Saltar, bailar, :::Si nos quieres ayudar, :::A que Twilight tenga su corona una vez mas, :::A saltar, bailar, :::Esto fuerte sonará, :::Si juntas estamos, :::Twilight su corona al fin tendrá. ::Sparkle :::La misma voy a ser :::Pero no cambiaré :::Si tú no eres igual, :::Sé fiel a ese que eres tú :::Si conmigo estás, :::La diferencias se irán. :::Juntos iremos :::¡Y la Escuela vamos a salvar! ::los estudiantes :::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! :::Casco ya y a girar, :::Hazlo hay que cambiar, :::Puedes intentar. :::Salta y gritar ya ¡Hey! :::Cascos ya y a girar. :::Canterlot Wonderbolts [1] :::¡Ella Ganará! :::Salta y gritar ya ¡Hey! :::Cascos ya y a girar, :::Hazlo hay que cambiar, :::Puedes intentar. :::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! :::Cascos ya y a girar. :::Canterlot Wonderbolts :::¡Ella ganará! :::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! :::Cascos ya y a girar. :::Hazlo hay que cambiar, :::Puedes intentar. :::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! :::Cascos ya y a girar :::Canterlot Wonderbolts :::¡Ella Ganará! ... Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Equestria Girls Categoría:My little pony Categoría:Canciones de la pelicula Categoría:Serie